


Aokuro-Tumblr Drabbles

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of Ficlets/drabbles posted on tumblr but never reached AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Truly is Fate

It Truly is Fate

 

 The small, empty library was quiet. Not in the way that it would be considered strange, or abnormal. It was comfortable, comfortable enough that Kuroko could sit quietly in the chair by the window, dust filtering above his head through that last lingering line that shone through the glass.

He had already gone through three novels today, finishing them all up one by one. Kuroko had been quite impressed by Teikou Middle School’s Library when he arrived, fascinated with the walls upon walls of book choices.

 They ranged from Fiction to non-fiction, fantasy to tales of war, to times when people walked the streets in European clothing, instead of that of the traditional Japanese clothing like the olden times. It was the solemn day to day novels Kuroko had liked the best however. Reading mysteries enshrouded in puzzles and crooked men. The tales of friendships and hard work, how if one had enough hope, they would always pull through to the end. He liked manga as well, just like any other boy. But it was the works of fiction that truly held his heart.

Tetsuya slid his fingertip along the spines mindlessly, feeling the rough texture against his skin made him feel at ease, like he was at home.

He hadn’t quite found his way in this large private middle school just yet. He had already joined the basketball team of course, to keep to his promise to his childhood friend, to someday see him on court, and play with him once again. But even Kuroko knew that was still, far, far off in the distance. The boys in the team hadn’t been to welcoming either. Mostly because the third string had been so competitive to gain higher ranks, and also due to his low stamina and lack of skills, he wasn’t seen highly upon by the other boys.

Kuroko sighed, sliding back in his chair to look out the window, where a tall, tan boy was walking with a smaller pink hair girl, the boy happily twirling a basketball on his finger. He easily recognized this boy as Aomine Daiki of course, the first year (just like him) but had gotten promoted to first string on the dot. Along with a couple other boys as well, but Kuroko didn’t know much about them. The only one he knew the most about was Aomine. The girls talked about him a lot, well they talked about the whole team, but he knew Aomine was a skilled player, one who truly loved basketball. Kuroko smiled at the recurring memory, imagining himself playing side by side with this player, thinking what it would be like to play with someone so well trained.

He quickly dismissed the thought however with a small shake of his head. What would that kind of player see in him anyways? They were leagues apart. Kuroko glanced once more out the window, looking again towards the spot where he had seen Aomine, but the boy was long gone. Kuroko sighed, and returned back to his novel, gladly returning to the world of fiction, his mind already sinking deep into the mystery to solve who the killer was himself before the plot gave it away.

After reading for quite some time, he found himself distracted from reading the pages, needing to reread lines over and over again. Kuroko glanced up, wondering just on earth who it was that was making such a distracting noise inside his quiet heaven.

His eyes widened when that same player he had just been looking at not a half hour go was looking through a book with a bored expression, putting it back away almost instantly.

Kuroko couldn’t help but stare as he watched what he was doing, trying to stifle his laughter as Aomine continuously looked from book to book, as if looking for something of interest but never finding it.

Aomine went through book and book, until finally he had made his way down the row, only inches away from Kuroko’s table. Kuroko picked up his own book again in a hurry, careful not to make any eye contact might he notice, but it had already been too late.

The tan player caught his gaze, and a wide smile splayed out against his lips.

“Hey!” he said enthusiastically, coming to take a chair beside him, swiveling around so that he straddled the back. “What ‘chya reading there?”

Kuroko blinked several times before responding, as if he really couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

“It’s… a mystery novel.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head to look at the cover of the book, immediately making a face when he realized there were no pictures on the cover.

“And…this is interesting?” He asked with bright curiosity.

Kuroko nodded, closing the book softly to slide the book over to Aomine so he could look at it better.

“It is quite interesting. I would recommend it if you like mysteries.”

The First-String player immediately shook his head, pushing the novel back to Kuroko.

“That’s alright… I think I’ll pass. Mysteries aren’t really my thing.”

“Then what is your thing?” Kuroko asked patiently, a list of novels already reeling in the back of his mind for each and every genre.

Aomine leaned back, staring up at the ceiling as he racked his brain for how to answer his question.

Finally he came back, an excited smile on his lips.

“Basketball! And chicks… well their uh… breasts, you know what I’m talking about right?!?” Aomine said it with a bright, gleaming smile, gently rocking the chair back and forth.

Kuroko coughed lightly out of politeness, just a little taken aback at where the conversation had gone.

“Well, I do understand… Basketball, but I wouldn’t say so much about women’s body parts.”

Aomine just shrugged off the fact, slowing down in his rocking movement.

“Well at least you get the Basketball part! Satsuki, she’s my childhood friend, see, wants me to read something /other/ than just gravure mags, so she kicked me in here. And then told me if I wanted to come out I’d need a pile of books in my hand to read,” Aomine sighed in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest. “I really don’t get that girl to be honest.”

Kuroko couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the thought of this tall boy being lectured by such a smaller girl, obeying her orders.

Aomine across from him, sat there in astonishment, watching quietly as Kuroko laughed, his pinks tinting in pink as his breath caught short from laughing.

“Huh, you’re kinda cute? Just a little, you know, like a girl. Except you’re not?” Aomine mumbled to himself in confusion, tilting his head back and forth as if he was mistaken. No matter how much he looked though, he could feel his own heartbeat quicken with every passing second.

Kuroko finally quieted down, and looked up, wiping a tear from his eye from the laughter.

“What was that?” He asked, calming himself down.

Aomine looked to the side, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Uh, it was nothing. Well, anyways, I guess I should get going. I’ll just pick some random book, and maybe that’ll keep her satisfied.”

He got up from his chair, making sure to not look at the boy across from him once more, afraid that his heart will set off at an erratic pace again. For a boy he didn’t even know to boot.

“Oh, is that so…” Kuroko said sadly, a frown on his lips.

Aomine couldn’t help to smile softly, moving his hand over to ruffle the soft cerulean blue hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll see each other around. You’re a cool guy after all, and we both like basketball, there’s no way we won’t see each other again.”

Kuroko nodded quietly, feeling the heavy weight on his head, and fearing they might never meet again, forever to be unseen by the whole school.

“Mmm… I hope so.”

Little did the two of them know after that passing meeting, that they would turn out to be the bestest of friends – a friendship that dissolved into tiny shards of glass once broken, but although the glass had been broken, it could always be mended once more too.

All it needed was a little bit of glue, and the love between the two to piece it back together again.

And once it was, it was like they had found their home, and were both happy once more.

 


	2. Chobits AU

Chobits AU

There were several things one Aomine Daiki hadn’t quite grasped in his new reality.

One of those things was that a semi-naked boy of around his age (clothed now in Aomine’s shirt five times too big for the boy) was sitting in his room, eyes closed in a deep slumber.

But this wasn’t just any one particular boy.

This boy was a persocom.

They were machines that ran for thousands of yen, and many people used their persocoms for daily things –shopping, cleaning, record keeping, and even handhelds in smaller forms – but this persocom, he had never laid eyes on before.

He had pushed the blue haired persocom to the other side of the room, so now he sat with his legs crossed, staring intently at the machine, wondering if it would ever wake up.

The shoulder of the shirt was gradually sliding off his shoulder, his pale white skin shining under his fluorescent lighting of the apartment room. His collarbone struck out in contrast, the sharp edges dipping pleasantly into his chest.

Aomine could feel his heart rate quickening, his lower abdomen growing the usual deep warmth.

Widening his eyes in shock, he shook his head fervently back and forth – denying the very IDEA of what his body was reacting to.

The boy was a persocom for christ’s sake.

A machine.

Not to mention, a boy. What the hell was he getting turned on for?

The teen sighed, getting up in frustration to work his way to the small sleeping body, the noticeable persocom ears stick out on either side of his head. No matter how he looked at it, he was cute.

“How do they turn on again..?” He mumbled to himself, turning the body over carefully, making sure to not injure any parts of him. He cradled the boy’s head onto his shoulder, reaching under the baggy shirt to feel around his torso, looking for the switch to turn him on. He brushed around his nipple (entirely on accident), the softness of it against his skin making his heart beat that much faster, his ears reddening on the sides.

He could feel himself get more turned on by the minute, a fact he really didn’t much appreciate.

Finally, he finished searching his entire upper body, no switch at all to be found.

Aomine felt around his neck, hair, scalp, and even opened the small ears attached to the sides of his head, and found nothing.

It looked like he really was going to have to go down /there/ after all.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, making his way slowly down the boy’s leg, encircling around his thigh.

He slid up the thigh carefully, making sure to not miss any inch of the body, when finally he heard a soft /click/ just before he reached the boy’s groin.

He breathed a sigh of relief, glad he didn’t have to do any more exploring of the boy.

Aomine took several scoots back, watching as the boy before him finally woke up.

His eyelids fluttered against his pale skin as he opened them slowly, blinking them several times to open his eyes wide.

Flat blue pale irises looked back at him, the boy blinking once again. He tilted his head to the side as if in confusion.

“Err…” Aomine started, scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to do. “Do you have a name?”

The boy only stared longer, now cocking his head to the other side.

Apparently he couldn’t talk. Was something wrong with him?

“Guess that leaves me no choice then but to name you, huh?”

The persocom shifted slightly, a bare leg stretching out farther underneath the baggy shirt, the hem coming up slowly to his torso.

“AH-“ Aomine shouted, lunging towards him to tug down at the shirt, covering him back completely.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aomine looked up to see their faces barely inches away from each other, the blue haired persocom looking at him with interest, making no movement to move away from the sudden closeness.

As he looked into the boy’s eyes, the icy blue seem to cut into him, holding him there as if something strange tied him to those eyes, unable to look away.

Finally after several seconds, and finding himself going even closer to the boy’s face, he realized what he was doing and scooted back once again.

This was getting ridiculous.

He looked to the ceiling, watching as the ceiling fan rattled in its circle in continuous movement, as if it would suddenly give him the answer as what to name him.

“Tetsu.”

Aomine said to no one really in particular, the name just sprouted in his mind and he felt like trying it on his tongue to see how it sounded like.

At this sound the boy across from him looked at Aomine with interest now, his eyes lighting up just a little bit more.

He couldn’t help but to crack a smile at his interest, and he leaned forward, ruffling the small boy’s head.

“Tetsu. I’ll call you, Tetsu.”

The persocom looked up at him, his small mouth now opening for the first time.

“Tetsu?” The boy questioned, eyes wide, that same blue spark catching Aomine’s own eyes.

“That’s right. Tetsu.”


	3. Aokuro-Death

Aokuro - Death

The headlights of the oncoming truck were the last moments Aomine remembered of that night.

That and the sound of a piercing scream coming from his left side.

He remembers the next moments slowly.

As if they were all happening in slow motion.

The look on his lover’s face.

The look of fear.

The look of dread.

The words, “Daiki!” ringing in his ears.

Everything went black after those moments.

Aomine now sat in a hospital room, adjacent to the one he had spent the last several months in – recuperating from his own injuries.

Kuroko didn’t have the same luck.

He lie on the hospital bed now, eyes closed, his heart rate going steadily slower with every day.

Doctors came in, doing their checkups, glancing to one another with troubled eyes, whispering in hushed tones towards the half dead man who sat in the chair, his head buried in his hands.

It didn’t take long before Kuroko finally slipped away from him; Aomine unable to do anything to bring him back.

The doctor covered Tetsuya’s face with a sheet, his hands which used to have just a slight bit of warmth left – now gone – to be replaced by that of a corpse’s coldness.

Kuroko was gone.

Why did you have to leave me?

Aomine asks himself this every day.

No one is there to answer him back.

A month after Kuroko’s funeral, he starts remembering things.

About that day.

About that month.

About Tetsu.

“Say, why don’t we go to Kyoto for a weekend? There’s a festival going on down there.”

Kuroko had looked at him with an eyebrow raised, setting down his book.

“A festival? What sort of festival is this?”

Aomine had only smiled, keeping his lips shut as he tried his best to keep it a secret. It was a surprise of course, one of Kuroko’s favorite authors would be there – a rare chance as he never left his house, and he knew Kuroko had a hidden stash of all his works, kept neatly in a pile.

“You’ll see.”

Those nights, however, before the trip had been long, and worrying.

He’d waken in a fright, the burning images of Kuroko fading away lingering behind his eyelids, unable to grasp his hand and pull him back.

The nightmares would keep continuing until the day before the accident.

Whenever he’d wake up, Tetsu would be at his side, hugging him softly, placing his head in the crook of his shoulder, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Shh…” He’d whisper. “It’s only a nightmare. I’m here for you. Go back to sleep.”

Tetsuya would grab his hand, hold it tightly in his, and Aomine would fall back to sleep gripping Kuroko’s hand in his as if it was his life support.

Looking back now – alone – in his apartment, Tetsu’s things still scattered about as if he had never left, Aomine realizes that Kuroko was his life support.

And now, he would never get him back.

And it was all his fault.

His partner, his lover, his support, his guidance, would never return.


	4. Aokuro - Pants

Kuroko is never surprised when Aomine usually comes up with some strange request of him.

He had to say, Aomine was full of different fetishes.

This one in particular, came in a small bag, and felt like the usual weight of what he carried to practice every day.

“Your… gym shorts?”

Kuroko asked in confusion, pulling out the shorts by the waistband, pinching them with two fingers.

“Yep.”

Aomine leaned back on his hands, with a playful smirk.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do with these?”

“Don’t be dumb, Tetsu. Wear them, obviously.”

Kuroko’s eyes went down, looking at the shorts dubiously. They were obviously going to be too large on him, and he didn’t even know whether or not they would stay on his hips to be honest.

“Fine. But next time, it’s my turn to request.”

White teeth flashed over at him as Aomine grinned devilishly, leaning forward once more, an excited twinkle in his eyes.

“Alright.”

Kuroko sighed, wondering once again how exactly it came to be that their relationship ended like this, but he wasn’t one to complain.

He came back several moments later, large loose pants on his hips, the bottoms reaching mid ankle. They looked more like pants than shorts on him and he had to hold the fabric at his thigh to keep them from falling down. No matter how he struggled to hold them up, the hem of his boxers still showed just above the waistline of the large shorts.

He trudged out to the main area where Aomine waited, doing the best of his ability to hold the shorts upright so they wouldn’t fall off completely.

When Aomine’s eyes caught sight of him, his eyes went completely wide, a blush sweeping across his entire face.

“It’s a little big on me…” Kuroko said, adding a little pout with his lips.

Kuroko figured since he was already putting on a show, he might as well push it to the best of his ability. After all, their fetish ideas always did lead to one certain event after all was done.

“Y-yeah… It is,” Aomine coughed out, looking back and forth, unable to look at Kuroko’s gaze – but also unable to quite look away from Kuroko completely. “Um.. Tetsu I uh- think I’m already hard.”

Kuroko laughed quietly, his fingers reaching for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly.

“I figured that was the case. Are you ready then?”

Aomine stood up faster than he had ever before in his life, rushing over to cradle Kuroko’s head in his hands, leaning down for a passionate kiss.

“More ready than I’ve ever been.”


	5. Aokuro Birthday Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Aokuroalldayeveryday on tumblr!

“Aomine-kun, where are we going?” Kuroko asked, breathless. Aomine lead him by the hand, a scarf blindfolding him as he stumbled across the landscape they traveled. The other boy held his wrist tightly while his other hand steadied his back, sure to not let him fall.

It felt as if they were traveling across rocks and uphill by the state his stamina was rapidly declining as well as the sound of his boots kicking small rocks every once in a while.

“Shhh,” Aomine hushed him, his voice but a whisper in the night. “We’re almost there.”

Kuroko fell silent once more, letting the other boy lead him on.

He felt a shiver rack through his body as the temperature started getting colder and goosebumps crept along his arms. Aomine had told Kuroko to dress warmly when they went out but it seemed he had underestimated just how cold it would be.

An embarrassed sound of laughter came from the boy in front of him as they kept hiking upwards.

“Sorry, Tetsu. Just a little bit further I promise.”

The smaller boy nodded, taking a deep breath as he willed his stamina on, lifting his feet just a little higher with each step as to not lose anymore energy kicking the rocks.

“Alright. We’re here.”

They stopped on a seemingly flat surface by the feel of the ground underneath his feet. A cool breeze swept through his hair, sending another tremor of chills down his spine.

“Where are we?” Kuroko asked, moving his hands towards the blindfold to pull it down.

Daiki released Kuroko from his grip and moved his hand forward to pull down the blind himself, coming face to face with Kuroko’s bright blue eyes that lit up in the darkness.

They held the other’s gaze of a small time, Aomine’s lips twitching up into a smile as he couldn’t help but to lean in, pressing his lips against Kuroko’s.

Kuroko took pleasure in the warmth, sliding his body into Aomine’s chest as he released the kiss, content to stay in the broad shield of Aomine’s body.

A pair of arms wrapped around his body and brought him closer into him, his chest heaving a deep sigh of contentment as he held him in his grasp. he placed his chin down on Kuroko’s head, looking out at the expense of the scenery, a smile on his lips.

“Why don’t you look around and see?”

Aomine lifted his head up briefly to turn Kuroko gently around, and unconsciously replaced his arms back around Tetsuya once again, this time his arms hanging at his stomach.

Kuroko stared wide eyed with disbelief at the sight that beheld him across his vision.

They had climbed a small mountain in their trek, and had finally reached the top. There were a few scarce trees and dirt with rocks embedded in the ground around them, but the main attraction was that of the sky. The black expanse of the night was sprinkled with thousands of small, shining stars – stars that he would never think he would see in his entire life.

Being in the city, at most he only saw possibly the main constellations every now and then. But now, the sky was full of the brilliant balls of fire that lit aglow from millions of miles away, to present themselves to him here and now, milky white strips even softening a cluster of stars in the distance.

Kuroko took a deep breath, the exhalation coming out in a puff of white.

“Aomine-kun……” Kuroko whispered, speechless at the sight.

Aomine lowered his chin on Kuroko’s head once more, tilting it as he looked out at the expanse as well.

“Yeah…It’s something, huh?”

Kuroko chuckled quietly at Aomine’s vague comment, his fingers finding Aomine’s that were wrapped around him, and curled his fingertips around his broad hand.

“It’s beautiful. How did you find it?”

“Hmm…Well,” Aomine began, his breath tickling his sensitive skin on his scalp. “I was running one morning and found my way to this mountain. Before I knew it I was running up and it, and when I got to the top, the stars were just beginning to fade away and the sun was rising. As soon as I saw it though…”

Aomine laughed, giving Kuroko a tight squeeze.

“I knew as soon as I saw it that I wanted to show you it too.”

“Mmm…”

Kuroko relaxed against Aomine’s chest, letting him fall comfortably within his grasp.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine coughed, turning his head to the side as his heart quickened to a rapid pace.

“Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked in question, eyes darting up to see his face.

“Er.. Um.. Well, that’s not all.”

“Hmm?”

Aomine let his arms fall, extending one of them out to point at a specific point in the lit up expanse of the night sky.

“There’s a star out there… That’s for you.”

“For me?” Kuroko asked in confusion, straining his eyes to see just which star Aomine was pointing to.

“I… I heard that um.. I don’t know, naming a star for the one you love is romantic. Or well, um, something like that. That’s what it said on the internet at least. And I thought it’d be a good… birthday present,” Aomine mumbled quietly, feeling his face redden.

“You…bought me a star?”

“Yeah, I uh, I guess I did. It’s nothing big.. or anything.”

Kuroko felt his face light up in one of his rare smiles, leaning in towards Aomine’s chest.

“What did you name it?”

“I named it Tetsu of course, what else?”

Aomine pulled back slightly, careful not to jostle Kuroko’s body in front of him, pulling out a crinkled and slightly stained piece of paper.

“Here..It’s the paper.”

He handed it down to Kuroko, as the other boy picked it up from him with a gentle touch.

Tetsuya unfolded the paper, and low and behold, Aomine really had gone and named a star after him.

The paper was an official one from NASA, the picture of his own star on the left of the page, while the basic facts of it were listed to the right.

It was funny, really, that Aomine had gotten him a star, when Kuroko thought of Aomine has his personal light, and someone that he looked up to, respected, and loved. Maybe this was Aomine’s roundabout way of telling him that he too, thought of Kuroko like his light – like that of an equal, and not simply his shadow.

“Happy Birthday, Tetsu,” Aomine slid his arm up Kuroko’s chest, lifting his chin up so that Kuroko’s gaze met Aomine’s.

He lowered his head down, kissing Kuroko softly on the lips, a quiet and loving smile lifting at the both of their lips.

“Is this equivalent to you saying that I’m the star in your life?” Kuroko teased, whispering softly against his lips.

Aomine blushed once again, eyes turning away from Tetsuya’s.

“Shut up.”

Kuroko laughed before leaning up once more to peck another kiss on Daiki’s lips.

“I love you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine encircled his arms tight around Kuroko’s shoulder, kissing him deeper, with a more affectionate passion.

“I love you too, Tetsu.”


	6. Royalty AU

Everyone saw the young prince as quite strange, peculiar, and quiet. He would distance himself from the others, choosing to sit in his garden, surrounded by cages and cages of black crows, their noises filling the silent air around the small area.

However, the prince was content to listen to them, to open their cages, to let them perch on his shoulder, flying around him, and close his eyes, content and at peace.

He wasn’t one to really socialize with others, and this scared people. His elder brother the bright blonde prince of the kingdom was opposite of the younger one. He chose to greet himself to the people, to make contact and speeches, even helping out when necessary, holding parties and the such. To say the least, the people of the kingdom liked Prince Ryouta.

There was one person, however that Prince Tetsuya allowed to keep at his side, who was happy to have the other boy near him, and always managed to bring a smiled to his face.

“Daiki-kun,” Kuroko called out, opening his eyes to see the tall knight making his way over to him, shooing a couple of the crows on the bench where he sat, making room for himself.

“The Queen has been wondering where you’ve been off to, you know,” Aomine sighed, looking over to Kuroko.

The prince frowned, folding his hands delicately in his lap, the bird on his shoulder shifting to make himself comfortable.

“Shouldn’t she know by now? I am in garden every day.”

“Yeah… I know.”

“And she should also know that you’d always know where I’m at, right?” Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he asked the question, looking up at the knight.

Aomine had been placed as Kuroko’s personal knight ever since he was young. The two had practically grown up together.

They had been taught sword lessons together, educated even, by the time they had spent 2 or so years together, they became nearly inseperable.

The two of them were only apart nowadays because of the duties his parents gave Daiki to do. He was never usually given any, since Ryouta was the one who would rule the Kingdom in his father’s footsteps. Kuroko was free to do whatever he wished, as long as he continued his studies just in case something were to happen to his elder brother.

Aomine laughed at Kuroko’s question, moving a hand to ruffle the top of Tetsuya’s head, the crown he wore to the side, slightly skewing off.

“You don’t think I’d actually go and tell you off to the Queen do you? Even though she’s the Queen of the Kingdom, I would still never betray you, or anything of the sort. We’re partners for life, after all, huh?”

Aomine chuckled, closing his eyes as he brought Kuroko towards him, placing his chin on the top of Kuroko’s head.

The young prince only sighed, but moved in closer to a comfortable position, liking the way he felt under Aomine’s chin, liking the way Aomine’s body felt against his.

As he was pressed this close to the other boy (a close contact they had really not had since many years ago), he started to realize just how much of a man Aomine had been becoming. His chest was broader, the muscles firmly defined underneath his light padding of armor. The way his strong arms circled against his body, made him feel safe.

He could never truly be mad at his parents for much, since they were the ones who assigned Aomine to him as his knight, and he was forever grateful for that.

“When did you become so much smaller…” Aomine complained, hugging Kuroko’s body tighter in his grip. “Weren’t we just the same size not that long ago?!”

It seemed they had both been thinking the same thing.

Kuroko couldn’t help but laugh, snuggling in tighter against his chest, the bird on his shoulder flying away in protest from the contact of the two boys.

“I love you, Daiki,” he breathed out in a whisper, the sound barely audible. He hadn’t really meant to blurt it out in such a manner, as it was more to himself, but he supposed he had better let it out at some point.

As they were both getting older he found it harder and harder to restrain himself. Especially now as they hugged each other tight, he felt that he could fall asleep in the other boy’s arms and never have to worry about anything in his life ever again. He felt safe, at comfort, at home.

As he whispered the words, the weight off the top of his head lifted, and Aomine pushed him back slightly to look at him with confused and wary eyes, looking over him.

He paused, looking down, unsure of how to start.

“Daiki?”

“… Tetsu,” he started, looking back up to look directly into his eyes. “How did you mean that?”

“How did I mean what?”

“What you just… said. What kind of love do you mean. Does that mean you just love me like a brother Just like the knight I’m supposed to be?” Aomine’s words were soft, his fingers moving up to stroke underneath of Kuroko’s chin, his calloused fingers feeling strange and rough on his own smooth skin, yet was comforting.

“Hmm, how do you think I meant it, Daiki?” Kuroko smiled, moving a hand over Aomine’s, gripping the fingers firmly in his hands. “You are after all, the only one I keep by my side. The only one I can trust, and the only one who keeps me company, besides my birds. When I say I love you, I mean it in the way lovers do.”

Aomine’s eyes grew wide as he told him of his feelings, and after he finished, the other boy let out a sigh, bringing Kuroko’s head forward to plant a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“I never ever thought you would come to feel the same.”

Aomine laughed again, out of relief, stroking the back of Kuroko’s head mindlessly, running his fingers through the strands.

“You know, Tetsu… I’ve loved you ever since your parents assigned me to you. I loved the way you stood so tall and brave. I loved the way you never cared what the others said about you, and how you gave no care in the world about how people came to crowd around your older brother. You looked content with the way things were, yet a little lonely. I was… Happy, that I could maybe be the one to get you to smile, and maybe be the only one to see you smile.”

“That was… A really long time ago, Daiki,” Kuroko said from underneath him.

“I know… But, even then I just thought it was a little crush that I would soon get over. But as we spent more time together I realized that it wasn’t… like that at all. I just came to love you more and more. And I just told myself I was an idiot for doing that. I mean, you’re a prince after all. I never thought there was a way you could love a non-royal person like me. Not in a million years….”

The knight sighed, laying his forehead down on Kuroko’s hair.

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear that… Tetsu.”

The young prince laughed breathlessly, his heart racing excitedly at both of their confessions, never having felt happier in his entire lifetime. Well… Except for maybe the time when the other boy had been assigned to him. When his life changed forever.

He pulled back, reaching forward to lower Aomine’s head down to his own, as he leaned toward Aomine, placing his lips down on the other, moving them against each other.

“You always know the right thing to do, Daiki,” he whispered against the other’s lips, tightening his grip around the other, fingers sifting their way through the dark blue strands.

Aomine chuckled, meeting the other boy’s lips once more.

“And you always know the right way to my heart.”


	7. Aokuro Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for kurokotetsuya on tumblr!

Kuroko sat in the booth across from Aomine, sipping his vanilla shake silently, watching the way Aomine bit into his own burger, his face elated with joy as he chewed happily.

“Damn, it’s been such a long time since I’ve been to Maji,” he sighed with content, closing his eyes.

“And why is that?” Kuroko answered back, keeping his eyes on the boy across from him.

Babump. Babump.

 

Aomine finished chewing, swallowing the mouthful so he could talk. 

“Freakin’ Satsuki won’t let me go eat Burgers anymore. Can’t eat them with my training regime or some shit,” he grimaced, picking up his drink to take a sip. Although, he didn’t do it all that carefully. His elbow banged against the side of the table, and his hand grasped air momentarily before grabbing the cup. Aomine’s mouth had a stray of Teriyaki sauce at the side, and it took everything in Kuroko to not reach over the table swiping the condiment off. But, he knew better.

It was also these little things that made Aomine cute in his eyes, ungraceful little gestures that others might think clumsy – he thought they were the most adorable things in the world.

With a sigh, he set down his own drink, putting aside his restrained feelings.

“You should listen to Momoi-san. She is your manager, Aomine-kun.”

The boy across met from him, met his eyes, giving him a sly grin.

“What Satsuki doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” he chuckled, and took another happy bite from the burger.

“Aomine-kun never changes,” Kuroko said with a little chuckle, moving his hand across his mouth to cover it.

Aomine of course, caught it – though it was only a small movement.

“What was that?!”

Kuroko looked away, feigning innocence.

“Oh, nothing… Are you ready to go play?” He said, grabbing his things and standing up, his tray in his hands; the trash neatly piled on.

Aomine’s eyes lit up at the words “play” and immediately forgot the light jab Kuroko had just made at him. He hurriedly wiped his hands on the napkins scattered around the table, and wiped the remainder on his jeans, not even bothering to clean his hands properly.

He gathered his belongings, sliding out of the seat with a grin, reaching his hand over, ruffling the top of Kuroko’s head.

Babump. Babump. Babump.

“When am I not? Let’s go!”

Aomine hurried off, his stride easy and cool, as he worked his way out of the restaurant, humming the opening song to some children’s anime program.

Kuroko stood as if mesemerized momentarily, his body unable to move. He could still feel the way Aomine’s hands ran through his hair, those fingertips burning into him, leaving a trail of fire. The corners of his lips curved into a rare smile, his head bowed slightly, to hide it.

“Tetsu, you comin’?” Aomine called from outside, antsy, as his foot tapped impatiently on the sidewalk, his body already geared and ready for movement although he had just eaten a large meal.

“Yes, Aomine-kun.”

—

Aomine bounced the ball against the court, the sound reverberating through the small park area. It looks as if they were the only ones on the court – just the way Aomine liked it.

“One – on- one?” Aomine asked with a grin, switching the basketball to his other hand, the bounces increasing at a faster pace.

Kuroko nodded, setting down his things at the bench next to the court, folding his jacket in a folded pile, next to Aomine’s, who had thrown his carelessly on the seat.

He positioned himself in front of Aomine, bending his knees, and angling his body forward, his hands in front of him, ready to play.

Kuroko watched the way Aomine’s eyes shot side to side, his eyes taking in the whole court, taking in the small details that would work to his advantage. He noticed the size of the court, the distance he was from the basket, how far he was from Kuroko, everything that had become second nature to him ever since he started his love for basketball.

As he watched him, he couldn’t even begin to think of a way to counteract against the teen against him. He just liked playing with Aomine to see him just like this, to watch him – to watch his grace as he dribbled the ball against the smooth surface of the ground, to watch the way his face lit up as the ball would fit in the net, his eyes shining with success. Yet, these expressions were also painful reminders to him of the days in Teikou, in which they played like this everyday together.

As long as Aomine was happy with his current basketball – that was all that mattered.

Aomine swung left, his head low as he dribbled past Kuroko, already jumping in the air, his back arched ash he threw his hands up into the air, aiming for the basket. The ball left his hands smoothly, falling in a perfect arc into the basket.

Babump. Babump. Babump. Babump.

Kuroko straightened up at this, his eyes widening in taking in Aomine, taking in all of him. It was hard to realize that although Aomine really wasn’t the brightest, or more graceful in other places, he really was the spotlight of the court. He was the star.

The muscles under his skin tightened at every movement, the outlines showing against his skin. Kuroko swallowed, feeling his heart beat even faster as he started becoming even more self-conscious of Aomine. He noticed the small piece of hair that stuck out of the back, the wind sweeping it to the side, only slightly out of place.

Babump. Babump. Babump. Babump. Babump.

Aomine landed deftly on his feet, a hand on his hip as looked over at Kuroko, with a grin.

“Still can’t stop me, eh Tetsu?”

Kuroko didn’t answer at first, but just held his gaze, unable to calm his heart that beat furiously in his chest. Yet, he maintained his calm expression.

“Is something the matter…?” Aomine asked, his face falling slightly, as he looked at him with concern, his brows furrowing slightly.

“I like Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko hadn’t really been planning on telling Aomine in that moment about his feelings, but at this point, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it in for much longer. Although he did things he may not mean to do, he didn’t regret the things he did.

Aomine stared in shock at Kuroko, his eyes going wide, and a flush of red spreading around his ears.

“Don’t joke about that kind of stuff, Tetsu!!! C-come on,” he sputtered, flustered as he tried to make sense of what he heard.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine, and walked closer to him, stopping only a few inches away.

“I don’t joke.”

“I-..I- Are you serious?” Aomine looked away, his blush growing more evident. He covered his hand over his mouth, as he still reeled in surprise.

The blue haired teen sighed in impatience, as he grabbed Aomine’s hand away from his mouth, and stood on his tiptoes, his lips meeting Aomine’s.

He only held that touch for a matter of seconds, before pulling away, keeping Aomine’s wrist firm in his arms.

“Is that proof enough?”

Aomine blinked as if in a daze, his other hand tracing his lips at where Kuroko had just touched. He looked down at the other in questioning, before he bent down, taking Kuroko’s lips in his own.

“I guess… I like you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Daiki, I’m home.”

The door resounded shut behind him as he took in the state of his apartment with large eyes, the change of scenery astounding him.

In the living room the lights had all been dimmed, the lights barely illuminating the room. Candles had been lit around the room, giving the room a soft, romantic ambiance.

The table behind the couch had been set, a red draping tablecloth over the sides, the cloth dripping just a little too low than it was supposed to. Two sets of table ware had been placed, the dishware placed someone center in front of the chairs, the silverware placed besides it – with the small error of the knives and spoons placed in the opposite sides of the plate.

 

Tetsuya chuckled to himself as he took off his coat, placing it on the coat rack at the entrance, and placed down his bags at the entrance. He lightly trailed his fingers over the fabric of the couch as he walked to the table, catching several rose petals in between his fingertips - that had been lightly strewn across the sofa.

 

He took one between his fingers, holding it gently as to not crumple it. At the table, he softly switched the places of the silverware, and gave the tablecloth a little tug to make it more centered. As he reached to fix the plate, he stopped abruptly in his tracks as a horrid burnt scent reached his nose. He jerked his head forward towards the kitchen, seeing a fog of black smoke erupting from the kitchen.

 

Was Daiki… Cooking?

 

Kuroko immediately made his way to the kitchen, the rose petal he had been holding falling silently and softly onto the table.

 

What greeted him in the kitchen had been what he had feared and expected.

 

Aomine stood over the oven, with a disgruntled and confused expression, as he held a cookbook in one hand, while the other stirred an already too late to be considered eatable stew, with black smoke rising from it. The other pots around it already had a helpless state to it as well, with what looked like used to be come kind of sauce to be bubbling atrociously, like some kind of witch’s brew you would find around Halloween time. A chopped up salad was behind him on the counter, the lettuce cut into ragged bits and pieces, as if he had cut it with a pair of scissors, with a half cut carrot thrown into the middle of the bowl.

 

 

As he looked back up at Aomine, he couldn’t help but to let out a huff of laughter as the police officer reached for a salt shaker, the top coming off completely, spilling half its contents into the stew-like substance he was creating.

 

Aomine let out a screech of surprise as it bubbled profusely, spilling over the sides, liquid spreading all over the oven.

 

He immediately, scraped what had gone on his hand across the dark blue apron he wore, searching for any way to undo what he had just did. Little did he know that everything he had cooked was gone beyond repair.

 

“Da…iki,” Kuroko breathed out in gasps of laughter, clutching at his sides as he couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. It was physically hurting his sides. “W-what, a..re you d-doing?”

 

The tanned man spun around, hiding the cookbook behind his back, a creeping blush appearing around his ears.

 

“I uh… I thought I’d try to make dinner for our anniversary since you said you’d be home late…” He paused, taking a sorrowful look around the mess of a kitchen. “I tried to make Beef Roast with Salad… but… The cookbook really didn’t help much,” he mumbled, turning to look at the poisonous looking creation he made.

 

The thing hissed back as steam was released from it, making him jump back slightly.

 

“Oh, Daiki…” Kuroko said gently, wiping a tear that had fallen from his eyes from laughter. He walked over to him, and grabbed his right hand, pulling himself up on his tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the lips. “Let me clean up here. I expected you might do this. Well, actually Akashi did,” he admitted, pulling back as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. “He told me I might want to get something in case you ended up trying to make dinner.”

 

Aomine scoffed, looking away.

 

“Tch. I almost had it…” he grumbled, his ears turning an even darker red despite the tan. Kuroko chuckled, reaching up to cup his cheek, turning it towards him.

 

“I do appreciate the effort though, Daiki. You did set up the living room nicely.”

 

A smile appeared on Aomine’s lips as he looked down at Kuroko, a little smug. 

 

“Yeah… I thought you’d like that. Well, you said you brought food?”

 

Tetsuya nodded, looking over his shoulder to his belongings, the large bag still by the door.

 

“It’s your favorite.”

 

Aomine’s eyes lit up in excitement, as he bent down, giving Kuroko a quick kiss on the top of his head, before going over to the bag filled with food quick to start setting the table with the cooked food.

 

Kuroko sighed as he looked at the mess, before rolling up his own sleeves, prepared to fight the demon looking mess, as Aomine whistled happily from the living room, spirits high from being complimented. It brought a smile to his lips however, despite the situation it made him happy that he was able to make Aomine happy with such a simple statement. Then again, it was little things like that which made him love him more.

 

After cleaning the horrid mess that had been the kitchen, Kuroko walked back into the main room, to see Aomine sitting at his side of the table, a soft and gentle smile on his lips as he looked up at him, his eyes following him until Kuroko himself sat down on his side of the table.

The food had already been distributed to their own plates, Aomine’s with the larger servings (as well as numerous amounts of his favorite food), while Kuroko had a little smaller than average, his plate perfectly evened out in the right dose of vegetables, meat and sides.

Kuroko looked over at Aomine, head cocked to the side as he reciprocated with his own gentle smile.

 

“Is there something wrong, Daiki?”

Aomine jolted in surprise upright a little, blinking several times as if he had just been caught in a daze.

 

“Nothing… Just thinking about stuff.”

“Stuff?” Kuroko asked, staring at him with that expert straight gaze of his.

Aomine laughed, gazing up at the ceiling, a reminiscent smile on his lips.

“Mmm.. Stuff. ‘Bout us. It’s… calming to think about it now. Compared to the haze we were in when were younger. It’s strange,” he laughed to himself, as he pulled a little black box from his pants pocket, sliding it over to where Kuroko sat.

Kuroko could only stare in amazement at both Aomine’s words, at the black box in front of him, as well as the low warm feeling he had deep within him, almost filling him completely.

He stroked the black box with his fingertips. The soft velvet smooth, yet slightly bristling all at the same time. Kuroko closed his eyes, letting out a slight laugh.

Who would have ever thought they’d have thought of the same thing?

The Preschool teacher got up from his own seat, walking to the little black suitcase he had brought home, reaching his hand inside it until he found the specific item. He grasped it in his hand, as he walked back to the table, a smile on his lips – the smile that Aomine brought forth, as well as the feeling that emanated inside of him.

He slid his own little box across the table landing at Daiki’s fingertips.

The other man looked over at Kuroko his eyes wide, and mouth agape.

“Happy Anniversary, Daiki.”


	9. The One You Love the Most

“Kuroko sensei, Kuroko sensei!” the little children called out, in a wide spread circle on an alphabet rug. They all held up their drawings, pushing it into Tetsuya’s face, each child wanting their beloved sensei to complement their drawing assignments.

“Yes, yes. One at a time,” he replied back with a polite smile, the children lining up in order this time, their backs straight, with their chins held high, each proud of their drawings.

“What did you draw, Jiro-kun?” the teacher asked, looking down at the small little boy, his hair in a messy array, bits of markers lining down his cheeks. His eyes shone with a bright exuberance as he grinned widely, awaiting his comments.

Kuroko took the paper in his hand, looking at the drawing.

A stick figure woman and man was drawn in crooked lines, the man’s hair a wild pink color standing at different odds and ends, while the woman had very curly hair, and two smiley faces were adorned on each of their faces.

“This is very nice, Jiro-kun. So are these the people you love the most?” He asked with a smile, handing back the paper.

The boy nodded fervently, crushing the paper to his chest.

“Yep, Kuroko sensei! I love my Mama and Papa the same so I couldn’t decide! Who is the person you love the most?” The inquisitive child asked, cocking his head to the side.

He couldn’t help to smile once more at the question, a gentle tone to it, as the image of his partner came into his head, the smile bursting with light and joy he’s had engrained into his mind forever.

“Hmm, well I do have a person I love the most. But it’s a secret.”

Jiro pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

“Why won’t you tell meeee?” the child whined, frowning.

Kuroko patted his head as if to make up for it.

“Maybe someday.”

A lot noise from the back of the classroom caused every one of the kids to turn their heads, staring in wonder at what could have made the noise. Kuroko looked as well on instinct, but he already knew what could make such noise in an entrance.

“Hey, Tetsu,” the police officer said in greeting. At the entrance the coat rack had now fallen over, as well as several of the books from the bookshelf nearby.

“You’re here early today, Daiki,” Kuroko commented with a sigh, standing up from his chair.

“Who’s that…?” the children questioned in unison, staring up at the police officer who worked his way towards their teacher, their eyes large in amazement and confusion.

“This is Aomine-san. He works as a police officer,” he informed them. “Now, greet the officer politely like I taught you.”

The kids groaned in disapproval, but with a long stare from their teacher, pressuring them into following, they obeyed, the students bowing their heads in unison.

“Welcome, Mr. Police Officer.”

“Man, you’re way too harsh on these kids, Tetsu. It’s like some military regime,” Aomine commented, a fake shiver running down his side.

Kuroko jabbed the side of Aomine in a painful manner, making the officer yelp in pain.

“It’s my job, Daiki. And it’s not some military regime. It’s how to be polite.”

“Huh… Isn’t that the same thing?” He joked, a playful smile on his lips.

The teacher looked at him with disapproval, his face staying a mask of calm.

“No, Daiki. It isn’t.”

Aomine chuckled, and looked around to the kids who still stared at him with wonder, everyone clutching the paper in their hands, all forgotten now that something new had been brought into the room.

“What are you guys doing anyways?” He asked, nodding to the papers they held.

Kuroko sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

“We were doing an art assignment. We had to draw the ones we love the most.”

“Ho~”, he replied with a grin, looking over at Kuroko with eyebrows raised. “Did Sensei make a drawing too?”

“Of course not. It’s for the children after all.”

The children looked to each other, a devilish smile on their lips.

“Ganguro-san, because you came in late, you need to draw a picture too,” one of the little girls said, her voice smug as she gained the nods of approval from her other classmates.

“Hah?!” The tanned officer called out in disbelief, looking over to Kuroko for some assistance.

Kuroko merely smiled, nodding in agreement.

“I think that is a very good idea.”

One of the boys ran to the art supplies area, grabbing a piece of paper, as well as a multitude of colors from the markers bin, rushing over to bring it back to Aomine.

He held the items up, waving it frantically it front of him.

Aomine sighed, sitting down with his legs crossed on the floor, grabbing the paper.

“Fine…” he grumbled, marking up the paper.

As he started to draw, his face got more and more convoluted, the stress of drawing becoming a little too intense for him. He’d known he’s never been the best artist, but he couldn’t help to try doing it to the best ability so the other kids would look up to him.

But as he glanced up at the kids watching him he could assume that would never happen. They all looked down at him with devilish grins, their eyes wild with excitement - looking at him like he was a new toy to be played with.

Aomine shivered, looking back down at the paper again, continuing his drawing. Now he remembered why he wasn’t a fan of kids.

Finally, he finished his drawing and held it up proudly for all the kids to see, grinning broadly.

“See? Great, huh?”

The kids gathered around the drawing, pushing over one other to get a better look.

It looked no better than the rest of theirs.

The group burst out in laughter, some of the kids even falling to the ground, as they held their stomachs, tears rolling from their eyes – as it if they had just saw the funniest thing they had ever seen.

Aomine blushed slightly, turning the paper over frantically, hiding it behind his back.

“You brats! It wasn’t that bad!”

This only sent them into another roar of laughter, some even starting to wheeze from the lack of breath.

Kuroko frowned, clearing his throat to bring order back into the room.

They all immediately stopped, knowing a mad sensei was never a good one.

“That’s very rude and disrespectful to laugh at someone’s drawing.”

Looking down, the children scuffed their feet on the carpet, embarrassed.

“But, Kuroko sensei, it wasn’t any better than ours! And he’s an old man! Plus, he drew Kuroko sensei. And there’s no way we’re ever gonna give up Kuroko-sensei to him!” One of the other boys cried out, placing his hands on his hips.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, looking towards Aomine expectantly.

“You drew me, Daiki?”

Aomine looked down, the same as the children now, handing him his paper.

“Of course I did. You’re the one I love the most after all.”

Kuroko smiled gently, and got up, pulling along Aomine with him.

“I’ll be right back, children.”

The blue haired teacher pulled Aomine into a closet momentarily, reaching up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Aomine’s lips.

“And you’re the one I love the most too, Daiki.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagineyourotp:
> 
> Imagine your OTP as strangers encountering each other in the streets. They’re eager to impress, but too shy to speak. After their silent goodbyes, they continue life secretly loving and watching the other from afar, not knowing if fate will ever give them another chance.

Aomine was out on patrol-as usual, however his boss had asked him to go down a different route this time, as there had been a number of thefts appearing down a certain road. Unknowingly going down this street would end up making his life a full 360 for the better.

He strolled down the street in his squad car, looking over the wheel lazily at any signs of trouble. Thankfully, everything seemed peaceful, so he stationed himself near a local preschool, leaning back in his chair as he closed his eyes momentarily. Life had just been so boring for him lately. Daily life was the same every fucking day, and no matter what he did, it was always the same. He’d dated girls, picked up some at the bar, gone out drinking with his buddies- none of it mattered. It was the same old, same old, and he just wanted something exciting in his life for once.

Aomine sighed, picking up his coffee, letting the caffeine jolt him slightly awake. If his boss caught him sleeping on the job again he’d probably get his pay cut. Not like he needed something more to go wrong with his life. It was then that as the dark cerulean haired man spanned out across the scenery once again that his eye caught a certain person.

 

It was a young man about his age or so, with light blue hair that caught in the sunlight, causing it to shine an even brighter blue. He wore an apron, adorned with a little flower emblazoned with the name of the preschool that hung above the building, as well as a name tag that was too far for him to read.

Aomine leaned forward on the wheel, suddenly enraptured by the appearance of the other man. The preschool teacher held a watering can in his hands, and he squatted down, sprinkling the flowers with light drops of water, the man giving a soft smile to the flowers as he cupped a budding flower, watching as the drops of water dripped to the middle of the flower.

He was beautiful.

The cop could only continue to stare, unable to look away from him. He had never seen someone who was able to move, breathe, and live with such beauty in just a moment’s glance. The teacher held himself with such grace, every movement careful and soft. It caused him to swallow deeply, the need to go over, go talk to him, know his name, filling his very body.

Finally, watching him was too much for him to bear. He moved his hand forward to the door handle, half way to pulling it open, before the light blue haired person he had been watching so carefully was called from the inside, leaving him alone in the outside once more.

His hand slipped from the door handle, leaving it to snap back with a loud snap. Aomine leaned his head back on the headrest, his job to make sure there was peace all but forgotten now.

When was he going to see him again? Was he going to see him again? And dammit, what was his name?!

The same questions ran through his mind over and over, bugging him continuously. The great desire to answer these questions filled his entire being as well. The only choice he had was to wait it out, looking at the daycare, hopefully looking for any chance to go and find a way to talk to him before his shift ended.

He never got the chance.

*

Thankfully, his boss assigned him to that route from there on out, parking at the same place every day, having his daily coffee as he watched from his spot, pulling over the speeders, and watching the front door during the lull times. He thought at times his actions were similar to those of a stalker in a way, but he just couldn’t shake the way the other man had captivated him. He didn’t personally consider himself gay, but for once… he found himself craving another man. There are always exceptions to the rule, right?

But finally, finally, after days and days of waiting, Aomine was able to get his chance.

Next door to the preschool stood a small family owned grocery store, and they happened to get robbed this particular day. Aomine smirked to himself, grabbing his gun pack, along with the Taser, getting out of the car. A situation always seemed to brighten his day, as it gave him something to do.

The suspect ran out of the store moments after Aomine exited his car, looking every which way at where to go, and had still not seen him by the car. So, he ran over to the preschool next door, looking for a place to hide himself in the garden – the same garden Aomine had seen that teacher he’d been waiting for caring to not a week before.

Aomine burst ahead at full speed to the suspect, tackling him from the back before he was able to reach the garden and crush those precious flowers that the other man had been attending to with such care. He reached into the back of his belt pulling out his handcuffs while reading off his Miranda rights, cuffing his hands together. Aomine sat atop his back, crushing his back into the grass in the garden.

All of the noise outside caused a stir within the preschool, causing the teachers and scared little children trailing behind them to come out. The small preschoolers clutched onto the teacher’s aprons in fear, glancing out from beside them, looking curiously at the two strangers while maintaining their distance.

Aomine looked over, momentarily distracted (yet kept a firm grip on the suspect) over at the group of teachers, his eyes locking onto the guy he’d been waiting for, his light blue eyes gazing wondrously into his.

The man was the first to break the silence, tilting his head at the scene before them.

“What’s going on, officer?” He asked, his face a blank mask.

Aomine blinked up at him several times, taken aback only slightly by his voice. It was crystal clear, not a hit of nervousness, or weakness.

Just as he imagined

He couldn’t help to smirk a little at the thought of his guesses about the man before him being right.

Aomine got off the criminal, pulling him up with him by the handcuffs. He shook the man harshly causing him to stumble slightly.

“This guy just robbed the store next door,” he said, jerking his chin over in the direction of the store. “Just catchin’ the guy is all. He was about to hide in the garden here, so I thought I’d stop him quickly before he had the chance to. Didn’t want him to hurt the flowers,” he added at the end, giving the teacher a smile.

The teacher stared at the officer for a minute before giving a perfect 45 degree angle bow, with a straight back. The other teachers followed afterwards, giving him his thanks.

He straightened back up, looking at him curiously more, his light blue eyes never leaving Aomine’s.

“Thank you. The Garden is a very precious commodity to our daycare. And thank you for your civil duty to our city. Is there anything we can do to repay you?” The teacher asked out of politeness.

Aomine could only smile, giving a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god was giving him luck that day.

“Your name,” he answered, with all seriousness.

Such a reply caused the other teachers to stir about with questions, murmuring to themselves. The teacher in question only gave him that same blank stare.

“Name? You mean the name of the daycare?” He offered, looking up at the top of the preschool, where the Preschool name was hanging with bold red letters.

The officer only shook his head, giving a slight chuckle at the situation.

“No, I mean your name. The one your parents gave you?”

The other man only raised his eyebrows slightly, the only hint that he was the least bit surprised.

“I am not sure why you’d want my name, but my name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko reached into his apron pocket, pulling out a card, his name printed out on a card filled with pictures of suns and flowers.

Aomine willingly took it from his hand, giving himself a chance to slightly graze across the other’s skin in the process. It was soft and cool to the touch. Though it was merely a graze, it managed to set off a slight chill down his back, one of excitement.

The touch seemed to affect Tetsuya as well, as his cheeks turned a slight pink for merely a moment, so fast that Aomine almost missed it, as well as the quick upturn of his head up at him. But Kuroko was fast, and managed to conceal his surprise quickly.

“I’m Aomine Daiki. Well… I have to take this freak over to the station,” he said, pushing the criminal in front of him. “I’ll see you around… Tetsu-Sensei.”

Before Kuroko even had a chance to argue back at the sudden familiarity of his name, the officer took off, pushing the criminal in front of him until they got in the squad car, veering away.

He couldn’t help but to look after the car, the dark skinned officer still clear in his mind. He had no idea then that the officer would remain in his mind for much longer than just that second.

*

Kuroko noticed that the same police car would pull up at the same spot, every day, as well as the exact same officer that had helped out the store next door.

He would watch from the window at times, noticing the subtle way he’d let his gaze linger far too long on the Preschool entrance before allowing himself to scan over the rest of area. It brought up a slight chuckle to escape his lips.

“Kuroko-Sensei?” One of the other teachers asked, looking over at Kuroko in surprise. Though that teacher had been there for years, she had never heard Kuroko let out as much as a chuckle. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, nothing,” he replied, his face instantaneously back to normal before resuming his view on the children – however that was not without a slight glance at the window once again, looking at the officer.

The teacher looked in the same direction, and she smiled knowingly, saying nothing more.

*  
The teacher’s curiosity grew more and more as the car would still pull up, whether sun or rain. He let himself inch a step closer in his view, having his superior allow him to water the garden at the same time every day.

With this, an unarranged schedule appeared before the two of them – the officer and the teacher- in which they both stole glances at the other, without knowing the other was looking. There were times however when they caught each other’s eyes, eliciting a small smile from the both of them. Though they did this daily, they maintained their distance, the image of the other still engrained in their mind when they went to sleep, as well as they didn’t see each other.

Maybe someday one of them would be able to step that boundary, and finally talk to each other. But these things took time; slow, progressive steps that led to a blossoming relationship. These tinny baby steps were ones that both were scared to take, but would with certainty take place in the future.

The day finally did arrive when Aomine stepped out of his car, and looked over at Kuroko for most likely the millionth time and shared a smile; a knowing smile between the two of them as they knew what was to happen next.

“Would you like to go get some coffee with me sometimes?” The officer asked, his lips still pulled up in a smile.

“I’d love to.”


	11. Aokuro Kids AU

The Primary School’s Summer Vacation had just started, and two lifeless little eight-year-olds lay on the tatami mats inside the room, fluttering paper fans in front of their faces furiously.

“Ehhhh~ It’s so hot!” Aomine complained, moving the fan closer to his face in an attempt to slow the stream of sweat drops on his face.

“Yes, it is quite hot today,” the other boy agreed, waving his fan at a steady pace. Kuroko looked over at Aomine, bemused by the faces he made. The tanned little kid had his tongue stuck out, panting like a dog, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I’m surprised Aomine-kun did not want to go play Basketball today.”

“Basketball…” Aomine whined, sitting up. “Man I wish we could go play! But Mom said not to because of the heat.” He made a pained expression, looking down at the ground with a pout. As Kuroko looked at Aomine, he could perhaps start to see why his Mother was limiting his time outside. Even though they were not even in Middle School yet, Aomine’s skin had started taking a dark brown shade because of all his time spent outside. To Kuroko though, he just viewed this as admiration for his friend, having the ability to love Basketball with your whole body so much that you’d just spend forever outside despite the consequences.

“Hmm…” Kuroko pondered, looking outside the window near them, seeing the basketball courts far off into the distance. He also happened to notice Aomine looking impatiently at the courts himself, his fingers twitching in anticipation to dribble a ball on the court and play. Despite the heat there were already one or two people on the courts. “Let’s try convincing Auntie to let us go play? After all there are people on the courts.”

Aomine turned his head toward Kuroko, his face lighting up in a brilliant smile, his face glowing with excitement.

“You think so, Tetsu?! I bet that’d definitely work! ‘Specially since there’s already people over there! That means it’s not too hot to play Basketball, right?” Aomine spoke quickly, his words piling together one after another in anticipation for the rest of the afternoon, the heat all but forgotten.

Tetsuya couldn’t help but smile back at his friend’s excitement, as well as just a little happy at himself for being able to make Aomine smile once more after he thought that today would turn out boring.

Aomine pushed himself off the ground, and pulled Kuroko by the hand, running after his mother who sat in the next room, watching the news peacefully.

They arrived at the Basketball court after pleading and begging with Aomine’s mother for an hour or so, the heat lightening only a little bit during the process.

Aomine dribbled his own basketball happily against the court, grinning after looking around and realizing it was empty - more space and time for him to play however he wanted.

“Hey! Tetsu wanna play a little one on one?!” Aomine asked excitedly, his face beaming with a smile.

Kuroko laughed at the boy’s expression and nodded.

“But you know I cannot play as well as you can, Aomine-kun. You’ll definitely beat me.”

Aomine’s smile dropped just a little as he remembered Kuroko’s skills weren’t quite as good as his.

He paused briefly, looking up at the cloudless summer sky as he thought.

“How ‘bout we play a quick one on one, and then I’ll teach you some more?” The tanned boy suggested, looking back down and cocking his head to the side in a question at Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, agreeing with the plan. He was always happy to have Aomine teach him, as he viewed Aomine as a hero in a way to Basketball. He was the light that pushed Kuroko to become stronger in order to someday be on the same level as him. Watching Aomine now however, he realized he probably would never be as good as him, but he at least wanted to always be besides him, whether it be on the court, or as his friend.

Aomine chuckled, and dribbled the ball to the half court line, having Kuroko follow after him.

They both bent their knees, their faces inches from each other, and though the heat kept them sweating, it didn’t bother them as they smiled at each other before their little game began.

“I’ve thought up some new tricks to use!” The boy said, looking over at the hoop mischievously, a devilish smile on his lips.

Kuroko arched an eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing, anticipating what this special new move could be.

Aomine easily passed Kuroko’s guarding move, and sprinted down the court, grinning happily. As he neared the free throw line, he leaped into the air and threw his hand up carelessly that was holding the ball, and the ball in accordance flew to the hoop, swirling perfectly into the basket.

The little boy jumped up and down with excitement, pointing his finger towards the hoop and the ball which now rolled slowly towards his feet.

“Tetsu! Tetsu! Did ‘ya see that?! That was the new trick I was talking about! Wasn’t it awesome?! I’ve thought of a couple more just like that! I can’t wait to show you the rest!”

Kuroko widened his eyes in surprise as he took in just what type of shot he had just taken. It was such a careless shot, yet Aomine managed to effortlessly get it in. He shook his head, smiling, as he realized that he would never stop ceasing to amaze him.

“That was a very cool move, Aomine-kun. Where did you learn to do it?” He asked, watching Aomine.

The other boy, frowned, scratching the back of his head, one eye closed as he concentrated.

“Eh… How did it come up?” He asked himself, rocking on his heels as he tried to remember. “I think it might’a been when I was playing some Senpai the other day.”

“Which Senpai? The older Primary school students?”

Aomine shook his head at the question.

“Nah, it was the older Senpai. The high schoolers from the next block over,” he answered, pointing at the block to which he was referring to.

“High Schoolers?” Kuroko asked, his expressionless tone turning into one of utter shock. “You played High Schoolers?”

Aomine laughed, tilting his chin up in pride.

“Yep! And Tetsu, it was so fun! You should join us sometime!”

Kuroko’s face quickly settled back into it’s expressionless state, as he turned away from Aomine, his eyes downcast.

“I couldn’t do that Aomine-kun,” he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Aomine frowned as he came forward, bending down a little as he put his face closer to Kuroko’s.

“What do you mean by that, Tetsu?” He asked, his voice disappointed.

Kuroko didn’t look up, and his bangs covered his eyes.

“I could never go up to play against High Schoolers.”

“Hey.” Aomine said seriously, and wrapped his fingers around the back of Kuroko’s head and brought it forward, bumping it lightly against his own forehead. “You’re a great Basketball player too, Tetsu. And remember, I’ll be with you there. Forever, remember? We promised.”

Kuroko lifted his eyes towards Aomine seeing the serious and heartfelt expression shining strongly in his eyes. His heart lightened immediately, hearing Aomine’s words.

“Yes. Forever,” he agreed, giving Aomine a small smile.

“Good.”

Aomine didn’t let go of Kuroko then however, and looked at him, a complicated expression spreading across his face.

The blue haired boy looked at Aomine in confusion, his heart quickening as he worried something was wrong. He was unprepared for what was going to happen next however.

The taller boy closed the distance between them, planting a light kiss on the other boy’s lips, the exchange not lasting even several seconds.

As soon as their lips had made contact, Aomine stepped back in surprise, his eyes wide in surprise and confused as he looked over at Kuroko who stood motionless, only his eyes widened just a little.

“U-um.” Aomine started, looking for any words to explain what he had just done. The thing was though, he didn’t. After looking at Kuroko’s dejected face, the feeling to embrace the other boy and kiss him had torn throughout his body and he had no choice but to act on the sudden impulse.

“That was…. My first kiss.” Kuroko whispered, bringing up his fingers to where Aomine’s lips had just been.

Aomine turned a deep shade of red, his mouth flapping open and close, yet no words came out.

“I-I don’t know what came over me,” he muttered, looking to the side, unable to look at Kuroko again.

Kuroko merely smiled, and went over to Aomine, and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Aomine moved his hand over his cheek, looking at Kuroko with confusion.

“You know, my mother always said that when two people kissed that meant they wanted to be together forever,” Tetsuya told him, remembering back to the story his mother had told him when they watched a couple kissing on the television one night. “So that was just like our promise right?”

Aomine’s eyes slid back over to Kuroko’s, who looked at him with a happy and convicted expression.

He nodded, and took Kuroko’s hand in his and smiled.

“Yep. I guess… That was our promise. And now, it’s for sure we’ll be with each forever.”


End file.
